


Still Here

by TheGoodDoctor



Series: Group Targets [27]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodDoctor/pseuds/TheGoodDoctor
Summary: They speak of a legendary, nigh mythical captain.They say his ship can fly, that it needs no helmsman, that it is magical.





	

They speak of a legendary, nigh mythical captain.

They say his ship can fly, that it needs no helmsman, that it is magical.

“Really?” the girl gasps loudly.

James leans back in his seat, nodding smugly. “Would I lie to you, darling?”

“Keep it down,” Bill says, not all that quietly, and gains the attention of the entire grimy, gloomy bar.

The five lean in over their table conspiratorially. Every patron leans slightly towards their corner. “The captain has fought a dozen sea monsters in the last month alone,” Gareth says in a stage whisper.

“At least,” James adds.

The young man leans into his space eagerly. “How does the ship work? How can it fly?”

Bill ducks his head, coughing falsely and James appears irritated for a flicker of a second. “It's a mystery,” he says, instantly suave and seductive once more.

“The walls have ears,” Gareth says, and everyone else in the bar restarts their conversations again, slightly louder. “We could hardly speak of it here, even if we knew.”

“But it's true? It flies?” the girl says, fluttering her eyelashes at Gareth, who tries his best not to recoil slightly. “You really ought to get that cough looked at,” she says mildly to Bill.

“Oh, it's true. There's really nothing like it; wind in your sails, sea glittering beneath you, the world spread out like a map,” James says wistfully. “Makes you want someone to share it with,” he says, leaning into the young man’s space.

He rolls his eyes semi-affectionately. “The laws are stricter here,” he genuinely whispers, and James backs up an inch.

The girl sighs, low-cut dress straining somewhat at the corset strings. Gareth makes awkward eye contact with a grinning Bill to avoid seeing anything else. “I wish I could see it.”

Bill shakes his head. “Alas, our captain is very strict. Our secret can never get out.”

“And you don't need a helmsman at all times?” the young man says. “How can it be?”

“Why do you care so much?” Gareth says.

The young man holds up his hands. “My apologies, I merely wish to know for scientific reasons.” The bar collectively pauses, and frowns. “I mean,” he says, “uh, just curious.”

“Not much better,” Bill mutters to himself, “but you tried.” The other patrons shrugs and continue listening in.

“I bet you have so much treasure,” the girl says.

James tugs her to his side and she giggles, glaring subtle daggers at him. He grins even brighter. “Want to come back to my bunk and find out?”

She swats his arm playfully and he winces slightly. “Well, I suppose.”

The young man stands. “She came here with me,” he says, as menacingly as a young, weedy man with poor eyesight from too much time spent inside can when talking to a tall, muscular pirate built like a brick outhouse.

James shrugs, standing, on arm around the girl. “And she leaves with me. Want to take this outside?”

The boy pushes out his chest and nods. The pirate raises an eyebrow and gestures for him to lead the way. They stalk out of the bar.

The patrons strain their ears in a desperate attempt to hear the sounds of a fight. There is a yell and the sound of a kicked bucket and Bill sighs deeply, looking upward. Gareth flings a small bag of coins at the bartender.

“You massively overpaid him,” Bill says conversationally, draining his mug.

Gareth shrugs, picking up his jacket and mug. He leans over the bar and grabs four large bottles of whiskey, grinning sharkishly at the barman. The man opens his mouth, but then his brain catches up and reminds him of their appearance, reputation, and Bill’s hand, casually resting upon the hilt of a distinctly large, sharp sword. Bill smiles mildly at the barman, and he shuts his mouth. Wordlessly, he passes them another bottle.

Gareth tosses it behind him to Bill and they wander out, ignoring the crashing and thumping going on a few alleys away. Gareth tugs one of the corks out with his teeth and spits it out, bouncing it off two doors and breaking a window. Bill claps appreciatively, and slightly sarcastically. He bows falsely and Bill laughs.

There is a loud grunt from the alley. “Could you two do it a bit quieter, please?” Bill says.

James and Eve laugh, and Q grumbles to himself. “Be a bit careful, Bill,” he says crossly.

He shrugs as Gareth hands out the whiskey. “You disappeared into an alley, mate, not me. Captain, shall we?” He holds out an arm.

Eve links her hand through it. “Come on, then.” She leads them back towards the harbour. “My reputation is safe for one more evening at least.”

“Although, really, Q?” James says, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Don't ask technical questions. No one cares.”

“I care,” he says sulkily, hugging into James in the dark shadows.

“That's why it's suspicious,” Gareth says, and Q frowns while the others laugh.

“When will you actually fight a sea monster?” Bill asks, looking up at the myriad of stars above them.

Eve snorts. “When I can't help it. If I can get up there,” she says, pointing at the constellations, “putting my ship in danger for no reason would be ridiculous.”

“They're not real,” Q calls from the back of the group. “They're just pictures.”

“But I read it in a book so it must be true,” Gareth deadpans.

Eve pats his shoulder. “Sorry for flirting with you. I know it makes you uncomfortable.”

Gareth grimaces. “I've told you it’s nothing personal enough, right?”

She smiles brightly up at him. “You're still here, aren't you?”


End file.
